Nohri
Nohri was a Toa of Psionics. She resided on Leskya Nui and was a member on the island's Toa team until she was killed in a war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early History Nohri was created as a Ce-Matoran and assisted with the creation of the Matoran Universe like many of her species. She was then placed onto Leskya Nui and joined a community of fellow Ce-Matoran. Later, she willingly became a Toa, along with Vandir, Hatar, and three other Matoran, and was tasked with defending the island and governing its inhabitants. A series of sea expeditions were planned and announced by the Toa, which were funded voluntarily by the island's inhabitants. Nohri overlooked the construction of a sea vessel she would christen the Horizon Breaker. War of Pestilence Unfortunately, due to the island's large population of Fa-Matoran, the Brotherhood of Makuta saw the island as a threat and ordered Antharahk, the Makuta of the island, to attack and destroy it. After inventing many war machines and mechanical soldiers, Antharahk began launching aerial attacks on the island. The Toa immediately retaliated, pulling funding from the expeditions and pouring it into preparing the island for war. They trained a 20-member platoon of combat-ready Matoran to assist them in fighting and also turned the Fe-Matoran Dehka into a Toa of Iron to do the same. Using her powers, Nohri anticipated the next attack by the Brotherhood. She and her team traveled to the coast of Leskya Nui to wait. To their surprise, Dehka was snatched from out of the thick morning fog, and Vandir ordered to fall back toward the city center. There, they found a group of robotic Brotherhood of Makuta soldiers. Nohri quickly took them out, but one of them sent a transmission to a circling airship commanded by Ruthos. The airship crashed into the city center, and a red soldier escaped from the ship. Nohri used her powers to read it's mind and learned about the Incendiary in the ship that was set to explode She then told her team to run from the bomb's epicenter. While escaping, Vandir was struck by a grappling knife and began to be dragged back closer to the crashed ship. Nohri used her powers to stop him from being dragged away. After he was freed, she told Hatar to carry the injured Toa of Air back to the coast. Just then, Nohri heard the screams of the Ce-Matoran Itira and ran off to help her. When she arrived to the building where Itira was, she saw Antharahk holding Itira with a blade in her stomach, and Dehka unconscious in his other hand. After dropping Itira and pulling the blade out, Antharahk vanished with the Toa. Nohri attempted to stop Itira's wound from bleeding but was unsuccessful, and the Matoran died. The Incendiary at the city center then went off, and the blast killed the Toa of Psionics instantly. Legacy After awakening, Hatar found Nohri's Great Akaku, which had been severely warped and deformed from the heat of the explosion. He eventually gave the mask to Vandir, who kept it. Nohri's loss would act as a source of determination for the Toa of Air, and he felt that it was his duty to avenge her. He used her loss, along with the loss of Leskya Nui, as a way to justify his aggressive and invasive actions on Powai Nui. He had her Akaku preserved by a surviving Kanohi worker and used it to constantly remind himself of his hatred for Antharahk. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ce-Matoran, Nohri had dormant powers over the element of Psionics, which manifested as resistance to mind control and telepathy. Upon becoming a Toa, she gained full access over her powers, allowing her to create and manipulate psionic energy. using these powers, she could manipulate and read minds, mentally communicate with others, and generate telekinetic forces. Nohri wore a Great Kanohi Akaku, the mask of X-Ray Vision, which allowed her to see through solid objects. In combat, she utilized a Toa tool of some sort in conjunction with a firearm. Personality and Traits Nohri was a wisecracking individual, who often joked during battle. However, her carefree personality made her naive and easy to manipulate and deceive, which unfortunately was her undoing. Appearances * ''Dirge'' - First appearance Trivia * Nohri's name came from a list of names for Bionicle characters that Cap created by closing his eyes and typing on a keyboard at random. Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Toa Category:Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Leskya Nuians